


A Galaxy at Peace

by Enigmaforum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, SPOILERS for TROS, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: She is warm and safe and surrounded by the two people she cares about most in the galaxy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237





	A Galaxy at Peace

The hours after they land are filled with the kind of joy and relief that make the force sing.

She was exhausted and bruised and grimy and most importantly _overjoyed_.

_They had won._

They had done the impossible today.

The First Order was _defeated_.

She was at peace now in front of a fire someone had lit on the hangar bay and sitting between the two people she hadn’t let go since they found her in the crowd hours ago while Poe attempted to attach a patch of bacta to her forehead.

“Poe leave it,” she said as she waved his hand away from its _fifth_ attempt at dressing the wound. “The bleeding stopped and I’ll have to take the patch off to clean it anyways.”

“We should have cleaned it when you first landed,” he muttered.

“We were a little distracted with all the joy over the fact that we didn’t die,” Finn offered. “She’s right, leave it, the air might even do it some good.”

“Fine,” Poe sighed and settled against her side again. “I’m a shit medic anyway. Finn’s better at it.”

“ _Poe,”_ Finn admonished. “I thought we’d established that I’m just better at everything.”

“Speaking of establishing,” Poe grinned. “Wanna tell us what you were going to tell Rey earlier?”

“I-”

Rey turned her head and found Finn’s cheeks flushed as he stared at the both of them and she smiled. It was as easy as breathing as she leaned over and pressed her lips to Finn’s.

He tasted like sunlight when he kissed her back, the kind that warmed a person down to their soul and lingered because it was good and right.

It was uniquely Finn and when she pulled away and pressed their foreheads together she could see the light in his eyes drift over her shoulder she grinned, nodded, and turned to find Poe staring at the both of them looking sad yet unsurprised at the development.

That wouldn’t do.

“Now you,” she said as she leaned over and kissed Poe.

She tasted the surprise and the hesitation before the light seemed to go off in his head that yes, she did in fact want him like she wanted Finn and kissed her back. He tasted like the air around them, refreshing and cool, running through her veins to match the heat from Finn. A perfectly matched pair that she had every intention of holding onto for the rest of her life if she could help it. 

“Was that what you wanted to tell me Finn?” she said as she pulled away from Poe and grabbed both of their hands to thread their fingers together.

“I mean basically,” Finn said.

“Personally I preferred Rey’s method,” Poe commented. “But also feel like Finn could give a demonstration as well.”

Rey rolled her eyes but still leaned out of the way so Finn could provide said demonstration. The heat rose in her belly at the sight of the two of them kissing, squeezing her hands, and she pointedly ignored Rose’s whistle from across the fire where she and Connix seemed to be getting _very_ cozy indeed.

“This is the way it should be,” she said as Finn and Poe pulled away from each other and followed her down to the ground. She was warm and safe and surrounded by the two people she cared about most in the galaxy. The Force was hummed through her veins and she _knew_ she would find her peace with them. “The three of us, BB-8, and a galaxy at peace.”

“The three of us huh?” Finn asked.

“And Beebee, for now,” Rey grinned at the way both of their heads snapped up at that and giggled at the look they shared. “We’ll make pretty babies someday.”

“But not right away?” Poe asked carefully. “Not opposed but-”

“No, not right away,” she promised. “We still have important work to do.”

“Oh good,” Finn breathed. “We will make pretty babies though. Force sensitive like Rey.”

“And you,” Rey commented. “We’ll need to start training you soon.”

“Well _first_ we should probably get married before any of these babies are born,” Poe commented as he and Finn settled back down on either side of her. “How do you feel about a summer wedding on Yavin? Dad can host it and cry and then we can get drunk and make out in the Falcon and practice for all those babies we’re going to have.”

“We can go make out in the Falcon _now_ ,” Rey pointed out. “But someone needs to carry me. I’m tired.”

“Tomorrow,” Finn promised. “The three of us can do that tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow works,” Poe said. “I’m comfortable right here with the two of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end of TROS confirmed that these 3 are canon and you can't tell me otherwise. 
> 
> I for one am very excited about all the Force Sensitive Babies these three are gonna make now that they have the time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
